Privatized Education
Privatized Education (also known as Private Schools) refers to an educational system that is separated from state government and therefore can technically teach whatever and whoever they want. These schools are not funded by the government, meaning that parents pay for tuition, as opposed to no tuition fee for public schools. In America, all religious academies and institutions are considered "private schools" because government funding of these places is severely restricted. But are private schools better than public schools? The short answer is both "yes" and "no". We will provide stances both for and against private education. United States In the United States, just like Homeschooling, private education can be either a good or bad thing. Many parents in the United States send their kids to religious academies to ensure they instill their faith, and many of these schools are considered fundamentalist. Since these places are not controlled by any local or state government, they can teach whatever they want, and limit their enrollment to only those students they want.. Some religious academies take advantage of this by teaching solely Young Earth Creationism and that the world is only 6,000 years old, with no mentioning of evolution. Some limit their enrollment to limit or even to exclude disadvantaged students. This kind of exclusion also has the advantage of increasing the cost efficiency of private education, since the provision of special-needs is largely left to public schools. On the flip-side, many parents in the United States send their kids to private schools for other reasons. Many private schools are non-religious (called "nonsectarian"), and many of these provide facilities of better quality than many public schools, often due to donations and tuition. Also, private schools are not limited to just one educational level, meaning a student could technically attend the same school from Kindergarten until 12th grade (if they offer such grades). On average, private schools are much smaller than public ones, which can be an advantage for the student, as this provides more one-on-one opportunities with teachers. A common reason for switching from public school to private school is to get away from bullying. Students with mental or learning difficulties can attend specialized schools dealing with those issues (although these are at many times very expensive). In terms of coursework, the curriculum is more rigorous. This can be good in that the student can get prepared for college-level workloads, but can be bad in terms of stress and homework. Private colleges and universities are also prevalent throughout the United States. In terms of the political spectrum, they vary from the most far left to the most far right. The Ivy League universities, located in New England and the northeastern United States, are all private and are among the most prestigious institutions in the world. Claremont, California is a college town located just outside Los Angeles, filled with several private colleges and universities that are among the most expensive in tuition. However, there are many private colleges and universities in America that are among the most Conservative. Many potential college students with a rational mind try to avoid these places at all cost due to their rules and/or beliefs. Pensacola Christian College and Bob Jones University are prime examples of "private higher-education gone far-right". United Kingdom Category:Education Category:Higher education Category:Things That Can Be Awesome Category:Things That Can Suck Cock